megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beelzebub
Umh... for what I belive the Human form and Fly form of Beelzebud have two names (The Human is called Beelzebul) and for that reason a sepparate article should be made? --I need your Halp! 01:18, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually, in Shin Megami Tensei III, I'm pretty sure they have the same name. I know in Digital Devil Saga, Beelzebul appears in human form and not fly form. In the original Shin Megami Tensei, he only appears in human form. In Shin Megami Tensei II he appears only in fly form. In Persona 3, they're separate. Right this minute, lets leave it with one page, but if we get enough information, we'll split it. I think that for all intents and purposes, they are the same entity, but just different appearances. Any other name he goes by should just redirect here for now. We'll worry more about it being split later. SeventhEvening 05:16, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :You're kinda wrong about Beelzebub's fly form not appearing in Digital Devil Saga. Unlike any of the other bonus bosses, Beelzebub has to be fought twice before he goes down for real and while he is in human form for the first battle, he's in fly form for the second battle. 23:41, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Beelze what? "Belzaboul (ベル・ゼブブ)" Someone must realize the kanji here (and in the DS screenshot) is Zebub, in no way zaboul or anything similar. Plus I'd like references to any appearance of Beelzebub not spelled the same for man/fly form or with an L on the end???--Yksehtniycul 09:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :User:Genowhirl24's been graciously contributing to the site about Devil Survivor, so your best bet is to ask him. I've been subscribing to his video and been watching his videos but I've yet to see Belzaboul in action. BLUER一番 10:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I'm angry by that, too. But it's true, Iza-Bel is now Jezebel :/, Belial stayed the same. Bel-Berith is now Belberith, Be a little patient and I may get those images up, but it'll take a while--GenoWhirl24 14:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :So then, I take it "Baal Zebul" is like "Helel" in Persona 3/4? --Yksehtniycul 14:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) : Goetic Demons This guy does not show up in my copy of The Lesser Key of Solomon and there are 72 seperate spirits listed. What's the deal? X_X Great Mara 01:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Appearances Order Could anyone fix it and change it to chronological order? Zahlzeit 03:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Baal Zebul page is needed Baal Zebul, Moon 71 in Persona 3 Fes, is redirecting to Beelzebub, Devil 81 in Persona 3 Fes. They are clearly not the same persona, regardless of what they look or sound like in Kanji. 00:12, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Beelzebub and Baal Zebul are the same demon in different forms. In SMTIII and DDS, both versions appear and are credited as Beelzebub, while Baal Zebul appears in SMTI and is called Beelzebub. The most recent titles of the Persona series just decided to add both versions and gave them different names to differentiate between them, just like they did with Lucifer. G.A.S.A (talk) 00:20, May 26, 2015 (UTC)